scarlet
by edwardbellaalice
Summary: Just wonder what if Edward could read Bella's mind?but this power worked in mysterious way. Catch the rest of the Cullens with amazing powers.    This is a must for twilight fans. just peep into it and i am sure you would be hooked to it throughout
1. FORKS

"Stop. This is the one." Carslile hurried.

"fine.."I pressed the break gently and the car came to a sudden halt with a violent jerk and long light beams that spit the dark aside turned off.

"Beautiful!" Esmee breathed as she peeped out of the car's window.

The other two cars followed us. Their doors flung open and Rosealie and Emment got out of the first and Jasper and Alice from the latter. I too stepped out and I gazed at the midnight sky, stretching my arms up with a silent roar. Alice's ruby eyes glowing with excitement were hooked on Jasper's face.

Carlisle fastened towards the entrance of our new mansion with a bunch of keys."Get in , all of you..Quick."Carlisle muttered with his sapphire eyes wide open as his white shirt glittered in the moonlight. We walked stealthily, as he lead us inside.

"Let me turn the lights on " Esmee passed her fingers over switchboard and in less than a while, the living room was illuminated.

"Perfect!" Alice said as she examined each part of the house in great excitement. Rosealie rushed to explore the room, she had chosen, as Emmett followed her.

"Edward "Esmee called out. "that's yours.." pointing to a room in upper floor ."Thanks" I pulled my luggage from those piled up in a corner of the living room and ran up stairs to reach my room.

I pushed the door and walked in."Uffff…"I sighed as I set aside my stuff on the floor turning the lights on and made myself comfortable on the couch. Jasper and Alice entered. "It's beautiful" Alice sighed. "Seems to be" I smiled as I saw her eyes still on Jasper.

"Hey! Wait a sec!"Alice whispered raising eyebrows high and I twisted my neck sideways. She silently went to the place that I hadn't noticed yet. She opened the cream and golden painted door. She pushed open the door. "Lucky you" she continued. Jasper and I reached for the door. This was something I loved "Wow! Ideal for my piano" I confessed taking a closer look at the gorgeous sit out. Emmet and Rose entered.

"how 's the place?" Emmet put his arms on my shoulders. "Not bad..Not bad.." Jasper answered.

"Edward, Emmett and others" Esmee called with her lovely golden eyes and usual soothing tone "why don't you set your things right?". "Emmet pass the things form the pile."I said. Emmett went up to the goods and threw one after the other to me. I quickly passed them to Alice… Alice to Rosalie…and finally to Jasper. And in no more than an hour the house was completely furnished and everyone left for their respective rooms and so did I. "Alice, help me arrange my room" Rose who was in her own crazy world dragged away Alice with her.

I thronged myself on the couch, reached for my music player in my shelf and while inserting the ear phones, I was stopped by a few voices.

_Oh!No!Come on man…_Emmet watching the human baseball match tracing the path of the ball in his ultra sized television. He sounded completely funny.

Which one.. This is better…even this..Let me try the red one…-Rosalie trying her best to pick her apt Outfit for her first day in the new school. My attention passed to Alice –_umm…well!This is going to be great.._Trying out her new room plan for Rose. Jasper sat looking forward for Alice on the steps when Carlisle and Esmee joined him. They sat next to next started a light conversation.

"I love the quite of the city. Don't you?" Esmee held Carlisle's hands. "Yeah. FORKS is a safer place." he gently grinned. "Phoenix was the same when we had first moved in."Esmee added.

Yes , very true. Yet, later we found its air full of suspicion. We lived in a city for not more than half a decade as some of the wisest humans sniffed something unusual in us. But they were right… we were strange… very very strange…. And dangerous too.(add)

We immortals changed our places just as humans changed their clothes and nearly as fast. When we sensed some danger we quietly vacated the place. The seclusion of the people we lived with didn't really bother any of us while we switched to the other place.

Yet, this time Rose suffered a lot. Her bond with the baby of the lady who lived next us in Phoenix was so intense that she nearly refused when the decision was made. She always dreamt of having a child which was next to impossible. She would give up anything if she could be human again.

Finally, I forced the ear plugs into my ears and soon dipped into the world of music. The night eventually passed and paved way for a bright day.


	2. stepping out

I quickly got ready.

"Edward ….Ed..war..dd.." Emmet yelled."

"coming… " I dropped my books into my bag and ran downstairs. But, before I rushed out of the door Esmee caught my fingertips. I turned back and she kissed me on her forehead. I hugged her and Carlisle too. I went to take over the steering.

Rose in red …Emmet in green… and Jasper in yellow ..t-shirts…. and both in sky blue jeans. Alice in purple…

As, I started the car, we waved to Esmee and Carlisle, the unmatched couple I would say..

After negotiating a few curves and a dozen of turns we reached a board that said '_**FORKS EDUCATION ACADEMY**_' .the old watchman doffed his hat looking at us. We smiled at him while, I drove in a huge semi rusted Iron Gate that led us to large gothic structure.

"I love this.." Alice shouted stunned by its architecture and Rose too joined her. We entered a vast parking lot rambled by a huge crowd. We parked the car and walked in shade … just to be safe…

"There's the schedule" Jasper pointed. We had a Quick look at it and dispersed for our respective classes. The building looked alike a palace with its giant stone doorways.

oh… shut..how could I ever get rid of this..too irritating… whoever passed by me starred at me … some of them turned back to have one more look..how stupid….there was a lot of several voices forced into my head..

he is so handsome!…

let me try my luck.. today…

I would ask him if I could meet him in the cafeteria!

Cool, I wish I could take him on a date…

And many other disgusting ones..I controlled my laughter and went on. I was too used to such things and so I let them go off my head.. I finally waked in to my biology class.

Again about sixty eyes caught me and I fell prey to their nonsense thoughts. I looked straight forward as I walked. I found an empty desk at the last unoccupied. I took up the seat and laid my head down on the seat not to be disturbed by their weird reactions. Suddenly, a wide array of thoughts were shot at me…

What's wrong?

Has he gone mad…

He..he… think he is sort of shy..

Some of them even got up to reach me. The thoughts continued.

Anyways… he looks great..

I wonder why is Jessica staring so much.. or even tina…

At last one better thought from the front- .. poor chap…leave him alone..it's his first day..

The Chios ached my head. Yet, suddenly the class turned pin drop silent and I realized that the professor was already in. I got up and in the hurry my rickety desk shook violently making a screeching sound.. I felt totally embarrassed as Everybody including the professor starred at me.

A new boy.. looks innocent..

I quickly picked up his thoughts. This stirred up a gentle smile in me. "new comer" the professor said. I didn't understand if it was a statement or a question. Yet, I answered" yes sir."

"in the mid of the session…"he questioned , but before I answered, "meet me as soon as the class gets over, …now sit down everybody" he asked everyone of us to sit down. I sat down and once again… my rickety desk shook violently making a screeching sound..this was why the desk was unoccupied I understood.


	3. new things

"its six" I looked at the clock and turned off the music player. I hadn't felt the passage of time for music gave me such a lot of _**pleasure**_. It had a lion's share of my life…of course an _**apparent life**_.

I went up to the sit out to have a look of the new locale. a _**gloomy**_ day… I could hardly feel the sun…which really favored us. The clouds were scattered everywhere on the zenith. Not many humans did take the road right in front of me. May be their instincts instructed them to do so.

I could hear Emmett and jasper having another match of hand wrestling, not as _**fierce **_as the one they had in the last week. Carlisle was having a glance at the newspaper and to my _**surprise**_ Rosalie had accompanied him.

_**Strange**_.. she reading between the lines …well! Her thoughts were full of her looks and how to be reserved in the new school.. I could clearly hear them. Alice and Esmee sat on a little piece of muddy land next to the portico, working on their _**plan for little garden**_.

I felt cold; I was slightly shivering without my knowledge. Now, I realized the surrounding temperature was below mine. This was a rare thing to happen. At such times the _**warmth of the ice cubes**_ were sufficient to keep us warm enough.

Now the road in front of me turned lively. A few men zipped and wrapped completely in thick wool passed by. My mind traced back the its path. But, on the way it met something ridiculous….

Carlisle passed his hand over his head, _**wondering**_ why Rose was starring at the newspaper. Her was certain that she wasn't reading it. Rosalie's thoughts were _**too**_ boring. So I switched on to Jasper's. Surprisingly, their match had ended. Yet, they grumbling like hell…. _**Cheater, you…..shut up man…**_

While I was enjoying every bit f their scream, _**a louder hiss**_ from somewhere near caught my attention. My vision _**suffused**_ to trace it and stopped at a place in front of a small house some yards away from mine, on the other side of the road.

The engine of the black hissing jeep started blowing behind _**a jet of smoke. **_Its headlights glowed at once and the jeep sped through the road after a _**stylish**_ reverse with a _**zooooooo…. **_And the air was silent again…..and the smoke left behind dispersed away.

I turned back and rushed down the stairs."_**Alice …**_"I called out." _**Yes .**_." she entered the house from the portico dusting her white trousers.

"When do we have to leave?.."I muttered..but _**without **_giving her a chance to speak, "_**Okay**_" I said as I climbed the stairs leaving her _**perplexed**_. I stopped and turned back to her… she smiled..with her eyebrows high and _**scratching**_ her head….now, she knew that I had read her thoughts before she could _**open **_her mouth…I guffawed at her and reached my room.


	4. strange

I tried hard to block the ridiculous thoughts of my classmates. Finally, the class got over and I went to the professor as he had asked me to do.

"sir.." I reminded him. The professor's mind was busy again…

Very _descent_.. very _well brought_…

This time I was bound to control my laugh.." yes , you see , you are here only by the mid of the session. You have missed a lot of portions. "that's.. true.." I nodded apparently smiling, showing my _decency_.

"so, if you don't make up for it, your academics would suffer." He paused and later added "would you be able to attend a few special classes."… what?... special classes for something that I had studied year after year for last six decades. How funny? I am sure my brothers and sisters would keep laughing for the next century if by any chance they heard about this. But still….

"ofcouse.."I replied _innocently_ again.

"during the recess , is that fine!.."he was seriously impressed.

"no problems.. I will be there.."I said only and only to maintain my _descency_..

He left the place and I started walking to my gym class when a voice stopped me. "hi! I am Jessica". I turned back to see a fair skinned girl in black. She looked stupid alike her thoughts. She had extended her hand and this was completely unexpected.

My hand could suck in the heat of her body completely. "this is Edward Cullen". I tried to avoid her. It was rude, I know, I couldn't find any way out. "I have got an appointment. I need to leave." Before I completed, I was already moving away.

_**Strange…how strange…**_

The silence of my mind was disturbed by a voice. What was that!.. the voice itself was strange. I was sure that I hadn't heard it before. …..so feeble …. So delicate… sort of fragile….such that I could hardly hear it. My instincts said that it was from somewhere near yet the voice was so weak that it seemed to have emerged at a distance of a mile.

I couldn't understand how the word 'strange' was too pleasant..and too soothing that for the first time I wanted to hear a human voice again. I concentrated hard again and again..but there were no thoughts from the place.

Now, the person himself was strange. How could a human be thoughtless…impossible. Infact, I myself was never thoughtless. Before I could go deeper, Jessica's thundering thoughts ran to me. She seemed to be terribly annoyed.

How can there be a work more important than attending me. ….. what an insult… _she was stil trying to interpret my words_….. How can he do this to me…..what does he think of himself?... I left her gasping and move on all the thoughts.


End file.
